


Nothing

by ArwynandCole



Series: The Heart of The Earth [4]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Masters of Spinjitzu, Lego Ninjago, Masters of Spinjitzu - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwynandCole/pseuds/ArwynandCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humorous, angsty romance.  After Cole and Arwyn have a fight, the team decides to take him on a traditional drinking binge with the buds to help him forget it, but he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Lego Ninjago or “Nothing” by The Script (lyrics in regular font). I own nothin’ but my OCs, my little story (in italics), and my imagination.
> 
> I don’t usually think about doing songfics, and I’ve only actually enjoyed reading one or two, but I love music of all kinds and listening to songs sometimes inspires a scene or two. 
> 
> That’s where this came from, just listening to “Nothing” while running and wondering what would happen if Cole was singing it. Actually, it’s more like my vision of a Ninjago video for the song done sort of in the style of a script. ;) 
> 
> It’s set in Ninjago City between the episodes “Pirates vs. Ninja” and “Ninjaball Run”. I thought it was amusing. Let me know if you do, too!

**"Nothing" by The Script**

 

_Cole and Arwyn argue over something stupid. He knows he’s wrong, but he won’t back down._

_Arwyn grabs her gym bag and slams the door to Dareth’s Mojo Dojo behind her. “Aaghh! You are being such a_ **stronzo!”**

_Jay, Kai, and Zane stop Cole from following._

_Jay throws his hands up. “This would **not** happen if you weren’t so frickin’ **stubborn!** I **told** you to just agree with everything she says! That way you’d reap the rewards! But now you got **nothin’!”**_

_Zane shakes his head. “Jay, this is not the right time. Cole, she just needs time to cool off. She will probably do that at Sofiya’s.”_

_Cole heads for the door. “But she **knows**_ _she’s not supposed to go anywhere alone!”_

_Kai stops him. “Let her go this one time.”_

Am I better off dead?

Am I better off a quitter?

They say I'm better off now

Than I ever was with her.

 

_Cole scowls. “I’m **‘better** **off’?** You did **not** just say that, Jay.”_

_Jay shrugs. “Sorry, it’s just something I used to hear whenever I got dumped in high school. Sometimes it was true. My old girlfriends were usually real bitches.”_

As they take me to my local down the street

I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet.

They say a few drinks will help me to forget her,

 

_Cole argues with the guys. “You know we never drink, and it’s **not** gonna solve my problem.”_

_Kai drags him by the arm. “Aw, c’mon, it’s what every guy’s buds do for him when he’s gotten ditched by a girl.”_

_Cole follows him in denial. “I didn’t get **ditched!** We just had a stupid argument!” _

_Kai rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”_

_They meet Dareth at the bar, reeking of “Hai Karate”._

_Jay waves. “Hey, Dareth! Didn’t expect to see you here.”_

_Dareth rubs his cheek after getting slapped by the woman sitting next to him. “Oh, hey! Yeah, I come here a lot to give the ladies a chance. Heard you and Arwyn had a big fight today, Cole. Sorry ‘bout that. So, um, you think it’d be okay if I gave her a shot at what the Brown Ninja’s got to offer?”_

_Cole gives him a deadpan glare. “…You **cannot** be serious…”_

_Dareth reacts defensively, hands up. “Hey, just asking!”_

But after one too many I know that I'll never.

Only they can’t see where this is gonna end.

_Jay is matter-of-fact. “I see some **major** ass-kissing in your future, Cole.”_

_Kai is delusional. “Nah, she’ll get over it and come crawling back.”_

_Zane is logical. “Jay is dead on.”_

 

They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense.

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down,

'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town.

 

_Jay puts a hand to Cole’s mouth. “Cole, man, try to save a little dignity for tomorrow! You’re drowning out the karaoke party!”_

I'm swearing if I go there now

I can change her mind, turn it all around.

 

_Cole stands unsteadily from his seat at the bar. “Sofiya’s! I’ll go meet her at Sofiya’s! I’ll apologize for everything! I’ll admit I was stupid! We can straighten all of this out!”_

_Kai pulls him back down onto his stool. “No, you **won’t!** Leave her alone, let her spend the night there. She’ll come around in the morning… Maybe…”_

And I know that I'm drunk but I’ll say the words,

And she'll listen this time even though they’re slurred.

 

_Kai scrambles to grab Cole’s comlink as Cole begins to punch in Arwyn’s code. “Don’t call her, man!”_

_Cole jerks his arm out of Kai’s reach. “Get your puny hands off of my comlink before I flatten you.”_

_Kai shrugs and leans on the bar. “Fine. Drunk-dial her while she’s still pissed. See where it gets you.”_

So I dialed her number and confessed to her

I'm still in love but all I heard

Was nothing.

 

_Arwyn’s voice is heard. “Hello.”_

_Cole is so happy she answered. “Arwyn!”_

_Arwyn is hesitant-sounding. “Cole…”_

_Cole spills his guts. “Arwyn, I’m so sorry for everything I said! I was stupid, and I love you! I need you, my heart! I’m so sorry! . . . Arwyn? Did you hear me? . . .”_

_“…”_

_Cole gets nervous. “Arwyn?!”_

_Jay puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “Dude, if she’s not answering you, she’s still really mad. Just hang up, and come back with us. Sorry.”_

 

So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences.

I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses.

 

_Arwyn yells frantically into the comlink on her wrist. “Cole? Cole?! Hello? **Frick!** My battery died! He was apologizing, and my frickin’ battery died!”_

_Sofiya looks up from the couch. “So just charge it—”_

_Arwyn scoots quickly across her old living room to Sofiya. “The damn charger’s at our tiny apartment, Sofiya! I **can’t** charge it! Gimme your phone, quick!”_

_Sofiya grimaces. “…I can’t. I dropped it in the toilet early this afternoon…”_

_Arwyn grabs her head, then her bag. “Aagghh! I gotta find him! He sounded drunk, and he **never** has more than one drink! He must think I **hate** him! Quick! Let’s go!”_

 

Every drunk step I take leads me to her door.

If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure.

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down,

'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town.

 

_The guys are walking outside, leaving the bar._

_Kai covers his eyes with one hand. “Cole, for God’s sake, the cats in the alleys are howling with you. Please stop.”_

_Jay looks around uncomfortably. “Yeah, dude, you’re kinda embarrassing us, now.”_

_Cole is drunk, barely able to stay on his feet, and desperate. “Maybe she’ll call one of you guys, or Nya…”_

_Jay looks doubtful. “Uh, and maybe not…”_

_Cole queries. “Huh?”_

_Jay explains the dilemma. “Ya know how I change the comlink codes every few months for security reasons? I did it this morning, but I kinda got distracted and forgot to do Arwyn’s. So… she can’t contact us since she doesn’t have our new codes. Sorry!”_

_Cole becomes very still and stares at him. “Jay… Get **far** away from me, **right now.”**_

_Jay scats. “I’m a-gittin’.”_

_Kai frowns at Jay. “What distracted you, squirrel-brain?”_

_Jay gets a shifty look. “Uh… I accidentally saw Nya in her br—”_

_Zane stops him with a hand clapped over his mouth. “Ah, do **not** repeat that. I saw her, also. We **really** need to get into a bigger place…”_

_Kai freaks. “You WHAT?!”_

_Cole is weaving down the sidewalk. “I gotta go find her at Sofiya’s…”_

I'm swearing if I go there now

I can change her mind, turn it all around.

_Knock, knock, knocking on Sofiya’s door a few minutes later…_

_Cole shouts through the locked entrance. “Arwyn, **please** come to the door! I have to see you! I have **got** to talk to you!”_

_Kai peers into the window. “Light’s on, but no one’s home, Cole. Maybe she and Sofiya went out trollin’ for guys.”_

_Zane turns to him quickly. “Ex **cuse** me, Kai?”_

_Kai retracts his statement. “Oops, my bad, Zane. Didn’t mean Sofiya was looking for one for **herself,** just for Arwyn.”_

_Cole looks askance at his brother. “Thanks a **lot,** Kai.”_

_Kai smacks him on the back. “Hey, I’m here for you, bro!”_

_Cole pinches the bridge of his nose. “Lucky me.”_

 

And I know that I'm drunk but I’ll say the words,

And she'll listen this time even though they’re slurred.

So I dialed her number and confessed to her

I'm still in love but all I heard

 

_Cole examines his comlink in disbelief. “She’s not even taking my call now! She turned off her comlink!”_

_Kai shakes his head in resignation. “Cole, give it up, man.”_

 

Was nothing.

_Cole pleads. “Zane, please call Sofiya!”_

_Zane informs him of the situation. “I have endeavored to do so all afternoon, but my calls go straight to voicemail. Her phone may be turned off for some reason. And she cannot call **me,** since the codes were changed without notifying us…”_

_Cole turns sarcastically to the lightning ninja. “Thanks so much for **that,** Jay.”_

_Jay holds up his hands. “I said I was sorry!”_

_Kai motions for them to go. “Let’s take you home, Cole.”_

 

She said nothing.

Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing.

Oh, I got nothing.

I got nothing.

Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing.

 

_Arwyn and Sofiya go to the local bar, looking for the guys. They run into Dareth._

_Dareth acts suave. “Ladies, ladies! Looking for me?”_

_Arwyn looks past him. “Cole, actually. Have you seen him or the others?”_

_Dareth slides up closer to her and Sofiya, checking them out with a leer. “They were here for a time, but they left a while ago. Said they were going looking for girls…”_

_Arwyn gets upset. **“What?!”**_

_Sofiya turns her toward the door, waving a hand under her nose. “Don’t mind him. He gives me the creeps. Let’s go to your apartment, Arwyn. Maybe they went home.”_

 

Oh, sometimes love's intoxicating.

Oh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking

When you realize there's no one waiting.

 

_Outside of their apartment, Kai and Zane stand around watching Cole heaving on the sidewalk._

_Jay comes out of the shoebox-sized apartment. “Arwyn’s still not home.”_

_Kai stands by Cole with his arms crossed. “Geez, bro, just how much did you **drink?** Didn’t think your stomach could **hold** that much.”_

_Cole spits. “Shuddup, and gimme a towel.”_

 

Am I better off dead?

 

_Cole groans to himself. [I’m feeling like I **would** be right now.]_

Am I better off a quitter?

 

_[Never.]_

 

They say I'm better off now

Than I ever was with her.

 

_[ **Frick** no.]_

 

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down,

'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town.

I'm swearing if I go there now

I can change her mind, turn it all around.

 

_Arwyn and Sofiya get to the itty-bitty apartment to find all of the guys hanging around outside while Cole’s kneeling on the street-edge of the sidewalk, still being sick._

_Cole looks up pitifully, but brightens. “A-Arwyn!”_

_She sinks down beside him, putting her arm around his shoulders. “What have you done to yourself? That was **so** idiotic. It’s not like I was never coming back to you.”_

_Cole rests his head on her shoulder miserably. “I know. I’m sorry. I love you so much.”_

_Arwyn kisses his head gently. “And I love you much more. Good thing, too, ‘cause you’re **really** gonna need a nurse in the morning…” _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to hear from you! Namaste!


End file.
